Chobits: Meet the Parents
by lovehinalover
Summary: Hideki has just failed his entrance exams, so what could be better than a trip to visit the parents back home? And it couldn't hurt to bring Chii along! I mean what could go wrong, right?... right? First Chobits fic, Final chapter up!
1. Chii Travels

Disclaimer: Chobits and all related charcters are property of CLAMP!  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this while I was watching Chobits particularly the first episode while Hideki is at home, thus promting me to take notes on the idea. It is taking place at the end of the series, after the 8th book in the manga but before the 27 anime episode (Hibiya & Kotoko Talk).  
---  
**Chii Travels  
---  
**Hideki sighs as he continues to pack his things, folding his desired clothing into his suitcase, making sure to choose sensible things to suit the weather in Hokkaido. Failing his entrance exams was depressing but it wasn't going to stop him from trying again, it was cause for a small break to clear his mind however. A rest in the country with fresh air, away from the hustle and bustle of the city seemed perfect, and it was an opportunity to visit his parents, despite their small disappointment with his current ackademic standings.  
  
Shuting the lid of his suitcase and propping it against the wall, alongside a second neatly packed suitcase, Hideki stretched and quickly made sure everything in the room was neat and in order. His gaze wandered down to Chii who was lying on the tatami mats absorbed in one of the 'A City With No People' books which she held so dear. After all that had happened it wasn't difficult now to understand why she loved those books so much. Hideki couldn't help but smile as he watched her slowly observing the pages of the book, he could clearly see her mouthing the words to herself as she read. It made him happy that she was coming along on the trip with him, despite being around familiar people it would have been undoubtedly lonley not having her around... he couldn't stand the thought of her staying here alone anyways, it was far to depressing and there was no way her would enjoy himself with the thought of Chii all alone.  
  
He kneeled down next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Chii turned her head, waking her from her immersion in the picture book in front of her with a small start. She smiled up at him, her amber eyes glistening as she did so, "Hideki, is it time to leave?" Her voice sounded excited about the upcoming journey.  
  
"Yeah, everything is ready so we can leave. I packed your things yesterday and just finished with mine." He said, pointing to the suitcases near the door, "Are you ready Chii?"  
  
Her head bobbed enthusiastically, "Chii is ready!" She grabbed her book as she stood and rushed over to the door to put on her shoes.  
  
Hideki did the same, slipping on his shoes and grabbing the two suitcases, surveying the apartment one last time before opening the door and following Chii from the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Hideki yawned as he got off the train lugging his two suitcases with him, Chii following closely by his side. It had been quite a ride with her constantly asking questions about things as they rode. Though tiring, Hideki didn't mind answering the flood of questions that Chii seemed to have. He was just glad to know that she depended on him so much, and it was a comfort to have her there keeping his mind and nerves focused on something other than his parents reaction... he honestly had no idea what they would think, about his grades, about Chii, about a million other things. And he knew they would have their own questions as well so the barrage that Chii had given him was almost like a practice for what was in store.  
  
"Chii?" The blonde persocom said, looking around at the station they had arrived in, "Is this were Hideki lives?" She asked, staring up at him with a bit of confusion, this sure would have been an odd place for one to make residence.  
  
Hideki laughed and patted her on the head, "No Chii, this is a train station just like the one we left from... we'll need a taxi to get to my house- Oh! There, mom had said there would be one waiting. Follow me Chii." He picked up the suitcases, from the spot he had momentarily set them, and began walking towards the yellow taxicab. Chii followed right behind with her book still in her grip, she glanced down at its cover and smiled. They both got into the taxi, which had been paid for by his parents, and headed off towards Hideki's rural Hokkaido farm.  
  
---  
  
Climbing out of the cab Hideki inhaled the fresh, unpolluted, country air deeply. He instantly felt more at ease with the sight of his home in the distance. The sun was barely hanging in the sky behind the modest home he had spent his childhood in, and it sillouetted it with a bright orange glow. He looked back a Chii as she followed him out of the cab, quickly moving to shut the door behind her before watching the taxi head back towards town. "Well Chii, this is it!" He said, following the path up to the front door.  
  
Chii's eyes were fixated on the house, "Chii..." Her voice was quiet and detected a note of awe as she too walked up towards the front door, his home was much different than the apartment the two of them shared back inTokyo. Watching, from behind Hideki, as he gently rapped at the door and called out. A woman appeared in the doorway, she was slightly blocked from Chii's vision from where the woman stood in the doorway, but she could see that she had dark brown hair up in a neat bun, she didn't look old but her face was beginning to show wrinkles about the eyes and mouth. Here eyes were dark brown and seemed really kind, the appearance seeming to double as she opened the door.  
  
When she saw her son Naoko smiled and hugged him, "Welcome home! We are so glad to have you back, you should visit more often, or call us!" Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"It's good to be home and it is good to see you too mom." Hideki said with a chuckle and a smakll smile, "Chii and I are both happy to be here." It was then he realized he had forgotten to mention that he was bringing Chii along.  
  
Naoko moved back, holding him out at arms length and giving him a questioning look, she hadn't noticed the persocom standing behind her son, "Chii? Who's that?"  
  
Suddenly the blonde head poked out behind from Hideki, "Chii is Chii!" She said with a smile in a cheery voice, "Hideki named Chii!" She added looking up at Hideki.  
  
"Oh my!" Naoko exclaimed, taking a step back after being startled by the persocom, "I didn't know you were bringing a friend along, she's so cute." The woman smiled, she hadn't yet caught on to the fact that Chii was not human.  
  
Hideki laughed, "Actually, Chii is my persocom... I'll explain but first where is dad?"  
  
---  
  
Chii, Hideki and his parents, Naoko and Kenshi, all sat in the family's den as he recounted the tale of how exactly he came upon requiring Chii and breifly explained some af the mishaps that had happened such as Chii's kidnapping and a simplified explination of the night the Chii declared her 'someone just for Chii', leaving out the things that he feared may have troubled his parents. He especially made sure to leave out the peep show experience, he wasn't sure how they would handle that.  
  
Naoko listened intently to the account, "Oh, we heard about that blackout and all the accidents that happened in Tokyo that say, we were really worried when we heard about that... so you were the one behind all that sweetie?" She asked with a smile as she looked at Chii.  
  
"Chii?" The persocom tilted her head and looked back at Naoko.  
  
Hideki was glad that it seemed his mother had already taken a liking to the persocom, he wasn't too sure about his father though. Kenshi was a dark haired, burly, deeply tanned man and had stood there listening to his son's explination of some of the adventures he'd had, his angular face nodding every so often but never interjecting as his wife sometimes had a tendancy to do. His father always had been a more quiet man, though he did have a more humorous side that few people outside their family had witnessed. Hideki wasn't much like his father but he knew his father was a good man and he had always had a good relationship with him.  
  
"So," Kenshi finally spoke up, "What about your school work? I hear you didn't make the cut." He didn't sound angry as much as disappointed and it was obvious he wanted an explination.  
  
"Well, I've been busy with my job and keeping things straight at home... sometimes I just couldn't keep up with my studies. I'm sorry, I'll try harder next year I promise!" His eyes were squeezed shut as he appologised. When Hideki opened them he could see his father had given a nod of approval accompanied by a small grunt before walking out of the room.  
  
Naoko looked at her son, "I see you have made a lot of friends since you moved to Tokyo, those Shimbo and Minoru fellows both seem nice.. and that Yumi girl as well." She smiled, "It sounds like you are having fun... Say, do a lot of people have persocoms in the city?" Her eyes were filled with wonderment as she asked, Hideki knew the feeling. When he had first gotten to Tokyo he couldn't believe all the persocoms that filled the streets along with the number of people who owned persocoms... not to mention the insane price of buying and managing a persocom.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of people have persocoms. They are really handy and can do lots of things." He smiled to himself and finished that sentiment in his head.  
  
Hideki and his mom spent a few more hours discussing things before it was beginning to get late, the sun was already down when everyone headed off for bed.  
  
---  
  
Hideki awoke with a start hearing his mom yelling for him just outside of his door, along with pounding on it in an urgent way. He groggily rubbed his eyes and then realized that Chii was not asleep beside him. Jumping up and quickly dressing he opened the door, "Get to the den quickly!" His mom was standing there, from the looks of it she had recently been preparing breakfast her face was flushed. Hideki quickly glanced at the time, from the time on the clock in his old room, it seemed his father would already be out working on the farm.  
  
Hideki nodded to his mom and ran hurriedly towards the den, he could hear his mom following behind, turning into the room he asked, "What's th- CHII WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Chii was on the floor of the den, crouched on her elbows and knees before the family's calico cat and mimicing the felines actions. Chii was wearing nothing save her underware and didn't even seem to realise anything was wrong as she looked up at Hideki with her bright eyes.  
  
"Good morning Hideki!" She said, leaping to her feet and running for him in an attempt to tackle glomp him. She was, however, stopped short by Hideki as he held her at arms length by the shoulders, making it difficult to control the nosebleed he could feel coming on.  
  
"Chii where are your clothes?! We talked about this before!" He cried in frustration, with Chii just looking up at him confused.  
  
"Chii didn't know where Chii's clothes were... Chii is sorry, was Chii a bad girl?" She said, looking away with a sorrowful look on her face. It was then that Hideki remembered all her clothing was still packed neatly away in her suitcase.  
  
"No, thats not it. Chii is a very good girl... It was my fault you couldn't find your clothing." Hideki said with a sincere smile, "I'm not mad at you, I promise." Chii looked up at him and seeing his face smiled as well, before getting her way and hugging him. "Alright, now lets go get you dressed." Chii nodded as Hideki began leading her towards his room, "Sorry mom, Chii doesn't know any better," It was odd to be in front of his mother trying to have a normal conversation in the presence of nudity.  
  
"I-Its alright..." She said with a nervous laugh, blushing uncontrolably, "I'm just glad your father wasn't here." Naoko laughed before she heard the front door open and turned, her face becoming white as a sheet.  
  
"When is breakfast going... to be... ready..." Kenshi trailed off as he stared at his wife and son standing there with the partially naked persocom. "I'll come back later." He said shutting the door.  
  
Naoko's pale face suddenly turned as red as a tomato, in anger and embarrassment, she turned to Hideki who grabbed Chii and quickly ran off with an "OH CRAAAAAAAP!!"

----

That was Chapter one, hopefully I will have time to write more as I am already having fun with this... perhaps Hideki and Chii try to help out with farm work Hope you liked it!!!


	2. Chii Assists

Disclaimer: Chobits and all related characters are property of Clamp!

A/N: Well, it has been a really long time since I've written, especially for this story. But it is late, I'm sick, and I feel like making a story... so here we go!

-**  
Chii Assists**  
-

Noon rolled around, breakfast had gone well and the mishap of that morning was not brought up. Hideki was sincerely thankful for that. After he and Chii had helped clean up after lunch it was time for Chii's official guided tour of the farm, however, Chii first needed a suitable change of clothing. They then set out on their way, Chii wearing an old t-shirt and set of too big overalls. There wasn't a whole lot to see but there was plenty to identify or explain and, as always, Chii had a bottomless well of questions to make up for it, a few of which made Hideki glad it was just him and his cute companion on the endeavor. They were now leaning on an old wooden fence out by the cows, which were, admittedly, some of the strangest animals Chii had ever encountered. She watched them with the demeanor of a wide-eyed child, fascinated at they munched at the grass and lifted their heads to call out to each other with a loud "MOOOOO!" Hideki couldn't help but smile as Chii attempted to imitate them the first time.

Hideki's father, Kenshi, came out into the field a few minutes later, his brow glistening with sweat. "How do you feel about a bit of manual labor, for old time's sake? I hope you're not letting city life make you weak." He joked, mopping his forehead with the back of one hand.

Hideki laughed, "No, nothing like that. They keep me plenty busy at 'Club Pleasure' but I'd love to help out if it'll prove it to you." He looked to Chii with a pleasant smile, "I'm going to help my dad with some of the work, you can watch if you'd like."

Chii nodded, "Chii will watch."

Kenshi handed over the pitchfork he was holding with a jovial smirk and Hideki set to work, shoveling large heaps of hay off the nearby truck and dumping each in the field near the cows. However, it wasn't ten minutes before the fatigue of the strenuous work set in; he propped the pitchfork in the ground and leaned on it to catch his breath.

"I figured the city might drain your stamina." Kenshi said with a chuckle.

Hideki sighed wearily, "I'm just no good at anything anymore." He said in a voice laden with disappointment.

"Ah, hey, I-I didn't mean it like that! It isn't anything to get upset over!" Kenshi tried to dissipate the trauma his words had wrought but it wouldn't avail. Seems like Hideki and his father did have some things in common when it came to mannerisms after all.

"Can Chii try?" The sweet voice chimed from behind the two men, who'd momentarily forgotten that the persocom was still waiting there.

Hideki looked up with surprise, "You really want to?" Chii nodded with enthusiasm. Hideki was a bit unsure but she seemed so eager that he couldn't just say 'no'. He took the pitchfork from the ground and approached Chii, holding the tool out and gently handing it over. "Just be careful okay?"

She agreed, with her almost always-prevailing smile, "Chii will." For a brief moment she adjusted the balance of the tool in her hands then speedily set to work with determination. The pace she set was astonishing and even Kenshi seemed stunned as the lithe little persocom put both father and son to shame.

"Ah, Chii that's enough..." Hideki sobbed, embarrassed yet happy that she'd outshone him.

Kenshi chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "With her around I'll be out of a job."

"Did Chii do well!" She asked, almost impaling Hideki with the pitchfork in her hurry to be by his side.

Hideki grinned, avoiding the sharpened points of the tool and securing it from Chii's grasp. "You did better than good Chii, I'm proud of you."

"Proud?"

He'd thought that Chii was pretty much finished learning new words, she was quite smart after all. "Eh? Oh, well, it's like being happy... It means I'm happy for you."

Her eyes lit up at the answer and Hideki soon found himself knocked to the ground in a tight embrace. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Hideki remembered his father was still standing there. "H-hey Chii, how about we head back to the house and see if mom needs any help." He stuttered in a flustered way, his face slightly flushing.

"Okay!" She cried, releasing Hideki and standing up. Then, in a somewhat surprising gesture, she held out her hand to help Hideki stand. He accepted the token with gratitude, although the embarrassment of doing so in front of dear old dad made him blush slightly more, and he thanked her although he did not release the grasp.

"I promise we will be of more help tomorrow!" Hideki said apologetically to his father, who smiled and nodded in response. Chi waved back at Kenshi and hand in hand, Hideki and Chii headed back towards the house.

- >- >-

Inside Naoko was just setting the bowls down for lunch to begin, she nearly forgot that Chii didn't need to eat but fixed the mistake before any notice was taken. She beamed when the two entered, "So, did you have a good time?" She asked as she set three cups down as well.

"I did, how about you Chii?"

"Chii had fun, will we help again tomorrow?" She questioned excitedly.

Hideki smiled down at her, "If that's what you'd like then of course we will." He could tell by her expression that she was content with the answer. The two sat down at the table, Chii in the empty spot and Hideki directly next to her on the left. His mother would occupy the spot on Hideki's other side and his father would sit across the table.

"You can start whenever you're ready, dad has probably immersed himself with work." Naoko said with a cheerful smile, setting a steaming pot of miso soup in the middle of the table. She'd just turned around when she was struck by thought, "Oh, Chii dear, do you know how to cook?"

Amber eyes searched Naoko's face quizzically, "Chii knows how to cook some things... Ms. Hibiya taught me." She cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Would you like to help me with dinner then? Do you know how to make yakitori?" Chii shook her head. "Good, then I will teach you. You don't mind do you Hideki?"

Hideki glanced up as he spooned miso into his bowl, "No, I don't mind."

"Now Hideki will have time for his yummies." Chii chirped innocently. Hideki's face blanched and he almost dropped the spoon from his mouth.

Naoko looked at Chii, "What do you mean, isn't he his yummies right now?" She asked, finding the term the girl had used to be quite cute.

Chii blinked then smiled, "No, Hideki usually has his yummies in his room, in his futon or in front of the TV."

"Well I hope you're being careful, if you have an accident you could ruin the futon and have to clean the tatami mats." Naoko scolded, none the wiser as to the true nature of Hideki's 'yummies.'

- >- >-

Dinner went over as well as could be expected, Naoko gushed at how quickly Chii learned and how big of a help she'd been in assisting with dinner preparations. Hideki was glad, both his parents seemed to like Chii, but he still wasn't sure if they would understand exactly how he felt for her. All that really mattered was that he and Chii were happy, that their feelings were the same, but he couldn't help but worry about his parents understanding and approval. He'd have to explain before returning to Tokyo. Hideki sighed as he unfolded the futon and lay it neatly down.

Chii sat at the open window in her white nightgown, arms wrapped about her bare legs, head rested on her knees and eyes fixated on the sky, amber orbs wistfully studying the twinkling diamonds in the ebony night sky. A cool breeze drifted in and lifted her hair from her shoulders making the whole effect seem even more heartrending. But a warm embrace soon enveloped her and the expression softened as she looked up at Hideki. "It's been a long time since I've been here." He murmured after a snug silence, "I forgot how peaceful it is."

"Everything is so quiet..." Chii confided, sinking back into the hug, her expression gently turning more into its usual content smile.

Sometimes she seemed so changed since Hideki had first found her, not a bad change just unusual, gradually some of the childish mannerisms were wearing away. He silently contemplated as he started with her out at the evening sky, it made him so comfortable to be like this, although at first everything always seemed awkward. But when it was just the two of them, everything seemed... right. He heard a breathy sigh of, "Chiiii..." and with a smile moved carefully backwards.

"I'm ready for bed... how about you?" He asked, stretching. Chii silently agreed with a nod and pleasant smile, leaving the window open and slipping into the futon. They snuggled up together and Hideki was quickly asleep, so immersed in the moment that he'd forgotten his troubles about explaining his current situation to mom and dad.

-  
To be continued in chapter 3  
-

A/N: I decided I wanted to leave of on a less humorous note this time, I had that ending planned before the rest was written. Hope you enjoy and as always compliments and criticisms are always encouraged.


	3. Chii Seeks Acceptance

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's posted with the nice comments, it's really encouraged me to try and finish this little story. This last chapter was completed under the influence of the 'Mahou Sensei Negima' Drama CD's so please bear with me. I was having trouble and a bit of writer's block... well, read on anyways!

Edit: Sorry for the name mistake, thank you Anajani for saying something! I noticed a few words got smushed together in the edit but I think I got them all.

* * *

The next few days went by smoothly, the only incident had come when Chii got her underwear stolen by a stray dog. It wasn't the easiest thing to explain and had caused quite an ordeal. However, Chii did know now that you aren't supposed to let dogs steal your underwear. Besides the one mishap things went well, Chii was able to help out in the kitchen and with the farm work without any trouble, it seemed as if Naoko and Kenshi had both taken quite a liking to her as well. They had reached the final day before Hideki and Chii were supposed to leave and head back to Tokyo.This meant that tonight Hideki would have to explain to his parents how he feels about Chii, that she is more than just a persocom, at least to him. 

During dinner he asked if they would sit down and talk with him later that night. Now they were all gathered within the living room, just like the day when Hideki and Chii had arrived. Chii and Hideki sat together across from Naoko and Kenshi, everyone watching each other pensively and with curiousity. For a moment there was silence as Hideki tried to gather his thoughts, this wasn't something you could just say flat out. Even harder than what to say was how to begin, should he ease into it or just slip it into the conversation? Should he first ask how they felt about Chii, what they thought of her? Should he ask what they thought of persocoms in general?

"Hideki, you wanted to talk to us, right?" Naoko asked, breaking through his quiet contemplation.

Hideki nodded and folded his hands in his lap, "Well, I just wanted to know how you feel about Chii..."

Naoko seemed puzzled for a moment but smiled, "I think Chii is wonderful, I've loved having her around for the past few days. She was so helpful and polite, we had a lot of fun cooking together, right?" She looked to Chii as she asked the question, Chii nodded in reply with her cute and innocent smile.

"I have to agree with your mother, since you have been gone it really hasn't been the same working the farm, but for a while I had two helpers and it made me glad that even though you've been living in the city you haven't forgotten where you came from." Kenshi affirmed.

Hideki let out a sigh, "I'm happy to hear that, I really hoped you would like Chii... she's special to me. That's really why I wanted to talk to you. I told you about how I found Chii and much of the stuff that has happened but... with all the time we've spent together I've really grown attached to her. Not in the way you get attached to a pet or a favorite possesion though, I think... I know, I really love her. I hope that doesn't sound strange but please try to understand, she is more to me than a persocom... Chii is Chii, she is different from anyone I've ever met and I've fallen in love with her." His cheeks flushed when he realized how much he had been rambling, he hadn't given a second thought to how much he was saying.

The room was stifled with a momentary silence, "I... think I understand what you are saying. Your father and I know what it is to be in love, even if the odds have been stacked against you and no one thinks it will work."

Kenshi nodded, "Did we ever tell you how opposed to our marriage your grandmother was? No matter how much we tried to explain our feelings to her she just couldn't be convinced, so we eloped and got married. It wasn't the most responsible decision... but at the time it was the right thing to do. I haven't once regretted our choice."

"So, if you and Chii feel the same way about each other as your father and I do... then I'm sure it will last. Just promise you will keep her happy no matter what."

Hideki sighed with relief, he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted just by his parents acceptance and understanding of the situation. "Okay, I promise." He looked over at Chii who had remained silent throughout much of the conversation, "Does that... sound okay with you?"

Chii looked up at him and smiled with what seemed like genuine emotion, and Hideki could tell by her eyes that if it were possible for her to cry, in that moment she would, "Chii... is happy. Happy just to be with Hideki."

* * *

Hideki waved as he and Chii walkeddown thepathtowards the cab and prepared for the drive back to the train station. Naoko and Kenshibeamed as they stood by the road, "Come back and visit us soon, I'm sure the next time you return you will be a university student." Naoko said cheerfully. 

"Don't let yourself get weak this time around okay, you'll need your strength even for that waiter job you've got." Kenshi chuckled, "Just... make us proud."

Hideki smiled, "Alright, I will do my best." He hugged both his parents before climbing into the cab.

"Oh Chii," Naoko sighed as she took the girls hands, "Be good, help Hideki however you can and promise that you will come back the next time Hideki decides to visit. We'd love to have you back."

"Chii will be good and help Hideki... Chii, will come visit real soon." She was enveloped in a warm hug as she spoke.

"You're a good kid Chii, I'm... really happy for you and Hideki. Don't let him get you into too much trouble." Kenshi smiled as he patted her on the head.

"Chii won't." She agreed and followed Hideki into the cab. They all waved as the cab started up and turned back towards town. As they traveled towards their destination, Hideki stared forward with a pleased smile on his face. The week had gone very well, better than he could have hoped for in fact. His gaze wandered over to Chii, she was looking out the window and watching as everything passed by, it still seemed like she was fascinated by everything. Chii glanced over at Hideki and grinned, "When Chii and Hideki come back to visit we should bring a gift for Hideki's parents... Would they like some yummies?"

Hideki sighed but smiled to himself, she was still the same afterall, "Chii, you don't know how happy I am that you didn't ask them that."

* * *

A/N: That's where I'm going to leave it, I'm pretty happy although I got a bit stumpted on how to end it nicely. If you are interested I have started working on a second Chobits fic, it is much different though and not of the comedy sort. It is called Twilight Glow and this is my plug for it. I really hope you enjoyed this fic, it was fun to write! 


End file.
